


Party Wine

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine, the universal social lubricant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Wine

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #17: [Mulled Wine](http://static2.morznet.com/image_uploader/photos_6f/large/mulled-wine-1.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Uncomfortable/awkward work Christmas party.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Party Wine

~

“They’ll kill us if they find out.” 

::They’ll kill you, maybe. What could they do to me?::

“Point. Still, it’s dangerous.” 

::Since when has that ever stopped us? Plus, this thing’s boring::

“True enough. These awkward Ministry Christmas parties can always use some livening up--” 

::That’s the spirit! Heh. Or should I say, _I’m_ the spirit::

“That was terrible!” 

::Oh, lighten up! And look, there’s our chance. Give me the potion::

“All right, but be careful. Don’t use too much.” 

::Relax. I’ll be right back::

“That was fast. How much did you-- Oh my God, it’s empty! You put all of it in?” 

::Well, we want things to be lively::

“Bloody hell. Fine! I’ll just get rid of the evidence, then, shall I?” 

::Good idea. Oh, and remember::

“What?” 

::Stay away from the mulled wine::

~

“I hate these things. How long do we have to say?” Draco muttered. 

Pansy sighed. “Just long enough to not make it look as if we’re not interested in socialising with our colleagues.” 

“But we’re not.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are we?” 

“ _I’m_ not.” Pansy snagged two glasses of mulled wine from a floating tray, handing one to Draco. “You, on the other hand--” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Pansy sipped, humming. “You know, this stuff isn’t bad,” she said, downing it and grabbing another. “And it means I’ve noticed you ogling Potter. Isn’t it time you said something to him?” 

“And just what would you have me say?” Draco asked, sipping. “‘Oi, Potter, fancy a shag?’” He rolled his eyes. 

Pansy shrugged. “Why not? And isn’t this mulled wine divine? There’s something different about it--” 

“Different?” Ron Weasley, who had been passing by, looked alarmed. “What do you mean different?” 

To Draco’s horror, Pansy turned and smiled flirtatiously at him. “You know,” she purred. “Different.” She offered him her glass. “Here. Try it.” 

Weasley’s gaze dipped to her décolletage and he cleared his throat. “I...um--” 

“Oh come on,” said Pansy, throwing back her shoulders in order to press her breasts against his arm. “You know you want to.” 

Weasley licked his lips. “Erm...okay.” 

Mouth open, Draco watched Weasley drink from Pansy’s glass and then, with a barely concealed moan, nod his agreement. “It’s brilliant,” he said, eyes not moving from her chest. “So, um, fancy a...dance?”

Pansy smiled, draping herself over Weasley. 

Weasley didn’t even wait for a reply, he just slipped an arm about Pansy’s waist and hauled her off towards the dance floor. Pansy, who was normally very argumentative, went without a murmur.

“What the fuck--?” whispered Draco.

“Exactly what I’ve been wondering,” said a voice behind him. 

Draco spun to see Potter, holding a glass of mulled wine, staring at him. Well, to be precise, at his arse. Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are you all right, Potter?” 

“I’m brilliant,” Potter declared, chugging his mulled wine. “Fabulous! Fantastic!” Leaning in, he said, “And, confidentially, so is your arse.” 

“My--” Draco coughed. “Thank you?” 

“You’re welcome.” Potter sauntered closer, giving Draco a slow once-over. “Not that the front view is any less appealing.” 

“Are you attempting to flirt?” Draco managed, wondering if he’d fallen into some sort of alternate universe. 

“I dunno.” Potter grinned, his smile infectious. “Is it working?” 

Draco hummed. “A bit, yeah.” He narrowed his eyes. “Actually, that’s weird. Why is it working? Those lines are terrible.” 

“Because you fancy me, too?” suggested Potter. 

_Too?_ Draco licked his lips. “I do,” he admitted, then frowned. He hadn’t planned on admitting that. “I mean--” 

“Brilliant.” Potter grabbed his arm. “Wanna go someplace and snog?” 

Snogging sounded good, but shagging sounded even better. Leaning in, Draco clasped the nape of Potter’s neck, pulling him in. “My place?” he suggested, brushing his mouth against Potter’s. 

Potter moaned, walking him backwards until he was pressed against the wall. “Fine with me,” he whispered, sliding a leg between Draco’s thighs. “Although this is good, too.” 

Draco whimpered. He wasn’t usually an exhibitionist, but the idea of having Potter _right there and then_ was appealing. “What if people see?” he gasped as Potter started unbuttoning his robes. 

“Good point.” Potter murmured something and a Privacy Shield went up around them. “Better?” he asked, undoing Draco’s flies. 

As Potter’s fingers gripped his cock and started to stroke, Draco’s head fell back, hitting the wall. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned. 

Potter’s chuckle was dark. “Glad to oblige.” 

Draco arched into Potter’s touch, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a desperate kiss as Potter expertly stroked him. With his other hand he fumbled with Potter’s trousers, finally managing to free his erection. 

Potter gasped into Draco’s mouth and, shifting, managed to fit his hand around both their cocks. 

“Fucking hell,” groaned Draco, pulling back to rest his forehead against Potter’s. If having Potter stroke him hadn’t been fabulous enough, having his cock pressed against Potter’s while he stroked both of them was indescribable. He didn’t last long, within moments he was shuddering, his come pulsing out of him and over Potter’s cock and fingers. 

Potter growled, speeding up his movements, using Draco’s slick seed to quickly bring himself off, too.

They stood there panting for a moment before Potter drew back to look Draco in the eyes. “Tell me you’re not drunk.” 

Draco snorted. “I’m not drunk.” Although he did have his suspicions about the mulled wine, especially when he could see Pansy and Weasley practically fucking on the dance floor over Potter’s shoulder. “You don’t think anyone could have tampered with the wine, do you?” 

Leaning in, Potter kissed him. “Not a chance,” he said. The tingle of a Cleaning Spell washed over Draco. “The food and drink for this party is tamper-proof. The only one who could get to any of it would be a ghost. And what ghost would care?” 

Draco hummed. And, as he and Potter tucked themselves back in, he saw George Weasley leaning against the wall across the room, smirking as people groped and snogged each other. 

Just then, Potter cancelled the concealment spell, and when George spotted Draco, he raised his glass. Absently, Draco noted his wine looked slightly different than what everyone else was drinking.

He frowned. Hadn’t this been just the sort of thing the Weasley twins used to do? Draco opened his mouth, then closed it with a snap. It wasn’t his concern, although perhaps avoiding any more mulled wine was in order. “You’re right.” He turned to Potter. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?”

Smiling, Potter clasped his hand. “I was hoping you and I could skip the rest of this party and have our own. Unless you want to stay?” 

Draco smirked. “Definitely not. This isn’t my kind of party.” Tightening his fingers on Potter’s, he murmured, “But something tells me your sort of party will suit quite nicely.” 

~


End file.
